


Learn How To Love

by popcornizuku



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornizuku/pseuds/popcornizuku
Summary: "Sorry, you looked like you needed company. I'm Mendel."





	Learn How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> there are pretty much no trindel fics, so here's my little gift

Trina looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her burgundy dress was the nicest clothes she owned. She had to look nice. She wanted to impress him, for once. She also added pretty, but plain earrings and a silver chain bracelet. Again, the nicest things she owned. Her makeup wasn't the best, but with what she had, she thought she looked pretty good. Her heart thrummed in her chest at a quickened pace, nerves taking hold of her. She was getting ready for her date with her long term boyfriend, Marvin. She loved him, but there are times she just had the slightest feeling he didn't love her back. It made going on these dates all that more nerve wracking, fear of messing up or doing something wrong made her hands tremble and her voice shake. She didn't want to lose him, but every time she smiled at him, she could feel the distance between them only grow. She just wanted someone she could love, who would love her back, and make each other happy. Was that so hard to ask? She didn't have anymore time to ponder it, sending Marvin a quick text to let him know she was on her way, and headed out.

They agreed on a fancy steakhouse just a few minutes from Marvin's workplace to make it easier for him to meet up with her when his shift finished. She smiled politely to the hostess, who guided her to a table for two. She explained her boyfriend being on his way, before she ordered simply a glass of water. She was early, so her having to wait for a bit wasn't a surprise to her. What was a surprise, however, is when her waiter approached her for the fourth time, asking if she was sure she didn't want anything. She simply nodded, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She texted Marvin again, asking for his whereabouts, but just like all her other texts, it remains unclear if he's even read them. Trina twirled her straw in her cup, a frown on her lips, as she felt time pass. She should have known he'd eventually get sick of the act, and ditch her. She guesses this is what she gets for hoping for love, for dreaming of his love, for wanting him, for needing him, for wanting to be exactly what he wanted. She just needs to face the facts. No one will love her. She's needy and strange and mad and clingy. Who would want that? She was ready to stand and run out of the restaurant, ignore the pitying looks from her waiter and the other patrons. She hated those looks, because they're just a reminder of what a sad little girl she is. 

She was startled, however, at the feeling of a hand over her own. She had had her hands on the table to help her stand, but she froze at the feeling. She looked up, a glimmer of hope that it might be Marvin, but that hope quickly died at the sight of who it actually was. And, to be fair, she has no idea who it is. The man, probably around her age, with curly hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a sweater, some khakis, and a nervous smile on his lips. He spoke loudly, probably loud enough for half the restaurant to hear, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, love. I got stuck at work for an hour longer than usual and traffic was crazy." It was a little embarrassing, but Trina was too surprised to say anything. He took a seat across from her, whispering, "Sorry, you looked like you needed company. I'm Mendel." Her eyes widened in surprise, before a small smile reached her lips. She whispered back, "Oh, I'm Trina." Mendel smiled back warmly, squeezing her hand before letting it go, "It's not a problem. I'm sorry about whatever jerk stood you up. I hope you don't mind me interfering." She shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Thank you, honestly." He beamed, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She was genuinely touched by the man's actions, noticing his nervous demeanor and found it almost endearing. She felt her smile widened, "Well, Mendel, if we're going to have dinner together, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, I-I can do that. And, you can tell me about yourself, Trina." She nodded, her chin in her hand, "Of course. It's only fair." Mendel scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, well, I'm 28 years old. I'm a psychiatrist, and um, I like long walks on the beach." He sighed a bit in relief, when Trina giggled at his joke. She hummed, "I'm 29, and I work at the local library. I also enjoy long walks on the beach. And, cooking. Well, most of the time." He chuckled, "Just not in the mood, sometimes?" She nodded, "Precisely." Finally, Trina got to order dinner and with a lovely man. They talked for who knows how long, and she can confidently say she loved every second of it. Mendel was awkward, but absolutely sweet and understanding and kind. Once they realized the late hour they found themselves in, they walked out of the restaurant together, side by side. She gently held Mendel's arm to stop him from walking any farther, once they were outside. He looked back at her, his brow quirked upwards, "Hm?" Trina felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, before she looked up at him with a determined and almost giddy look in her eyes, "I had a great time tonight. You didn't have to do that, or deal with me for two hours, but it means a lot to me. Thank you so much, Mendel." She bit her lip in hesitation, "I... I was wondering, if you'd like to go on an actual date." Mendel couldn't help the bright smile on his lips, as he vigorously nodded, "I'd love that, actually. And, it's okay, I had a wonderful time tonight." She smiled back, "I did, too." Mendel pulled out his phone, fumbling awkwardly for a moment, before stuttering, "U-Um, c-can I have y-your number? So, w-we can, uh, work out the details for that r-real d-date, heh. Oh, you can have m-my number, too! Uh, obviously, that's obvious." She giggled, taking his phone in her hands to type out her number, "It's okay, Mendel." He placed his hand over his heart, sighing, "Okay, good." He was lightheaded. She finished typing it out, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You can text me, and I'll save your number." He shook his head, before nodding. She tilted her head in confusion, before bursting out into laughter. Mendel's face went red, and only got redder when Trina kissed his cheek. She waved, as she started making her way to her car, "Bye, Mendel. Thank you for tonight. I hope to see you again soon." He waved back, still a bit stunned from the chaste kiss, a dopey smile on his face, "Y-Yeah, me, too. Bye, Trina." 

After that night, Trina dumped Marvin, who happened to be seeing another man. She took the opportunity to change and make her life better and her happier, and she held onto that chance with all her might. She went on more dates with Mendel, quickly falling in love with the man. And, thankfully, he seemed to fall just as quick.


End file.
